The Mandalorian Armor
by DarthNexus9000
Summary: Temorarily Discontinued. Ever wonder how Jango got his Mandalorian Armor? This will explain the adventures of the Armor and how the Jedi are involved with it
1. Prologue

Prologue

As Jango Fett boarded the Slave I, he thought of his need for more protection, other than his clothing, for his jobs. He was a Mandalorian, so he thought he should have the armor that brought fear to the heart of the Republic over 4,000 years ago. Although he had an infinite amount of money, he still had two problems. One was how to find the armor, and where to buy it. Another was an excuse for getting out of Kamino for a while to buy the armor.

As he got his shuttle ready, he made his gameplan. First he would tell the Kaminoans he was on a long assignment and would be back soon. Then he would go to his friend Sifo-Dias to see if he can find where he could buy some armor. As he sped to Coruscant, he sent a comm. Message to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant and Sifo-Dias's personal starship, the Ravager, to let him know of his new guest and to start searching for a merchant to buy the armor.

Ok guys….the first chapter! I know it is short, but if you R&R then it would be longer. The amount of reviews I receive will determine how long my chapters are.


	2. Meet The Jedi

Meet the Jedi

As the _Slave I _headed for the Jedi Temple, Jango got word from Master Yoda got his message and requests a meeting with the council. _With me? Why me? _As he tried to answer his own questions, he docked at the Jedi Hangar Bay and gazed at the jedi Star fighters. _Sure have a lot for non-warriors. _When he got out of his shuttle, a Padawan came to take him to the Council Chambers.

As he walked, Jango tried to find Sifo-Dias or his apprentice Quinlan Vos. When he found neither on his way, he asked the Padawan about them. "Oh they've been gone for a few days now. On a mission to someplace called Mendoa," replied Aril, the Padawan accompanying him. As soon as he got to the entrance, he holed up his thoughts in another part of his mind, and Aril let him through.

"Ah, Jango, arrived you have, come in you must," came the strange green creature Jango believed was Yoda. "We have important business for you, Hunter of the Bounties."

As Master Windu stared Jango down, Jango said "I am not a Jedi! Why should I even listen to you? _You_ don't control me, _unless_ the price is right."

"Help us find some Mandalorian armor for studies, we want. Also go find Master Sifo-Dias and Padawan Vos, you will. Your mission and ours, connected they are." came Yodas wise reply.

"What's the price? I'm not doing this out of free will, you know," was Jangos reply.

"You will get your 25,000 credits as promised, Hunter plus we will also let you take the armor when we are finished with our studies," said Mace Windu, who was unrepentantly silent.

"You expect me to go to Mandoa and bring back some armor and two jedi? All for 25,000 credits? You better give me 40,000 and we have a deal," came Jango.

"Fine, but you must also take Initiate Aril with you. Then you will get your 40,000 credits, bounty hunter."

"Accepted," came Jango unexpectedly. He knew this would be bad, but he would do this anyway, no matter what. As he left, he received his datapad of information from Yoda, Aril, and went off to his shuttle, hoping that this will be quick.

_Ok guys….the second chapter! Please Review, and I will keep writing this story for you. Even if it is a flame, just review. I would also like to receive any comments or suggestions from the readers._

_DarthNexus_


	3. Mandoa

**Disclaimer:** I own Aril. Lucas owns everything else

**Author's Notes: **I would like to thank my beta-reader Lady-Miranda-Van-Tassel for steering me in the right direction

Mandoa

As the _Slave I_ entered the Mandoa system, Jango continued to look through the datapad of information the Council sent him. He thought about his new companion, and his need for him. He knew that aril understood Mandoa, so he could be very useful until he was no longer needed. His end would be soon, unless Sifo-Dias and Vos got to him first. When the ship was docked, Jango went to find his new slave.

As he entered the cargo hold, Aril had just finished his training for the morning. He didn't know that it would save his life in the future. "There you are _Jedi_, are you ready to leave?" Jango sneered. "Almost, I just need to get my weapons ready. Do you want these?" replied Aril. Before Jango could answer, a Vibroblade and BlasTech pistol came at him with much force. As soon as Jango and Aril were ready, they left the shuttle to be greeted by 15 Mandalorians in red and blue armor, and one in silver armor. "Nice welcoming committee, a lot better than the Kaminoans." Jango said. "The one in silver is the Mandalore, champion of them all. He wants you to show them your Fett symbol." Aril translated. "How does he know about my symbol?" Jango said. _Must have heard from the Jedi lately, that or Aril made a quick message before he left. I'll deal with him later. _"…The Mandalorians want us to follow, so come on Fett." Aril said. As they entered the HQ of the Mandalores, Jango and Aril looked at the many souvenirs of battle on the walls of the hallways. Some of them included a Krayt dragon head, a Rancor head, and a Zakkegg ear.

Jango told Aril to ask the Mandalore if he collected all of these. Aril translated "Not all, but the Rancor is his. The Zakkegg is from Canderous Ordo over 4,000 years ago." Jango read about how Canderous led two Jedi to save the Republic after the Mandalore Wars. He also reformed the clans at the same time. When Mandalore got to his quarters, they entered and Mandalore activated the locks on the door. All of a sudden, Aril ignited his Silver lightsaber and cut down one of the many stealthed Assasins that followed the Mandalore in. They were equipped with Geonosian Electro-Staffs and BlasTech blaster pistols. Jango prepped his BlasTech pistol and Mandalore his Mandalorian heavy pistols. Then, the battle truly begun.

Major Cliffhanger, but it is okay. Just review and I will keep writing. Review, flame or not, review.


	4. The Battle And Good News

**Disclaimer:** I own Aril. Lucas owns everything else

**Author's Notes: **I would like to thank my beta-reader Lady-Miranda-Van-Tassel for steering me in the right direction

The Battle and Good News

As the Assassins moved in with their Geonosian Electro-Staffs, Jango the Mandalore and Aril tried their best to cut each one down to size. Out of the original 50 Assassins, only 30 of them were left. Jango kept firing shots at anything he saw, except for his "allies". They must be force-sensitive. After a few round of rapid-shooting, Jango cut down 3 of his 5 current targets. 27 left, that's good…but too overwhelming soon enough. Just then Mandalore threw a flash grenade and sent 50 volleys of shots at the Assassins, cutting down 10 Assassins. Impressive, most impressive. Aril kept dodging blaster bolts and electro-staffs, but it was starting to get overwhelming. When he thought of death, he turned a bit darker. What's happening to me now…oh no, it's happening to me again. Need to stop…need to stop…. As Aril said that, he suddenly sent Force-Lightning out into the cluster of Assassins, killing off ten more of them. Finally Jango threw a thermal Detonator, killing the last dozen and denting the wall.

After Mandalore catched his breath, he noticed how much pain he was in. When Aril noticed that the Mandalore was wincing and coughing up blood, he went over to him. "Here sir, I can heal-" Two of Mandalores many servants came out of nowhere and started to apply Bacta to Mandalore and Jango's wounds, but not to Aril. "Go heal yourself, jedi fool," said the Mandalore in Galactic Basic.

"Since when did you learn Basic Mandalore? I thought you were only allowed to speak Mandoa." Jango said quizzically.

"I can only speak Basic to the one of prophecy, which is you Jango of the Fett clan."

"What are you talking about? What prophecy?" Jango said very frustratingly.

"Go back to your ship to rest. We will talk tomorrow. You have received two messages, I believe. Don't ask me how I know, just go." Mandalore ordered the two beat up warriors.

As Jango boarded the Slave I, he noticed that Mandalore was correct. There were two messages. One from the Council and one from Sifo-Dias in the Ravager. When Aril came to the bridge, Jango started the coded message first.

"Fett, you shouldn't have come, but it's too late now. Stay alive and we'll be on Mandoa tomorrow to speak with the Mandalorians, and with you. Dias and Vos out" said the Jedi Master Sifo-Dias.

"That was interesting, let's see what the Council has to say," said Aril.

The Jedi Council message was quite different.

Yoda's small body appeared on the holoscreen. He said, "Hunter Fett, felt a great disturbance, we did. Found Sifo-Dias and Vos you have. Part one of mission complete, it is. You must get the armor, but it will be much harder now. A prophecy, you have become part of. Fulfill it to gain the armor we want, you must. If not, death will come to you. May the Force be with you, and good luck on your Hunt."

"I feel this is a trap, but a trap set against someone else, and not us. We should keep going, and let the future play out accordingly."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," was Jango's reply.

What happens next on this adventure for the armor? Review and find out.

Nexus


	5. Author's Notes

Hey readers,

Sorry I haven't been writing any more updates for awhile. I'm having a bit of writers block. If you want to give me suggestions, you can just email me or put it in your review for this chapter. Hope to write more for you guys and gals soon.

See ya,

DarthNexus9000


End file.
